


Couples

by sparklight



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Currently all old ficlets for various couples, some from a kiss meme, another just a random drabble.





	1. Elita/Optimus - shoulder kiss

Optimus knew he didn't need to keep an optic on Elita - in fact, it rather seemed that in this battle, at least, it was _she_ who had to keep an optic on him, if they were counting the amounts of rescues - but he couldn't help it. Of course, that also meant he got to see Elita practically shear through enemies, the lack of weapons in her hands nothing to stop her. Rather, her hands, legs... _chassis_ , was her weapons and she wielded them with deadly accuracy. They were unfortunately also cut off from the main force and were starting to get hemmed in, no matter her vicious rampage or his own stalwart backup fire. Being separated now wouldn't necessarily be a death sentence, but it would be an unnecessary risk.

::Elita! I think a regroup might be necessary until we can get back to the others,:: Optimus called over the frequency, and while she didn't turn around to him immediately, she tilted her helm and cast a look around their little slice of battlefield.

::... I think you're right. Give me a moment!:: At that, as he took out a few of the mechs surrounding her, Elita grabbed the closest Decepticon and used him as a pole, swinging around and slamming the surrounding ones that didn't throw themselves away or back up to the ground with her kibble panels.

"Optimus! Give me a lift!" 

He caught her grin, wide and bright, across the battlefield as she jumped, kicking one of the 'Cons to the ground by using him as a springboard. In response, he changed his stance and could grip her arm when she came within reach, swinging her around and---

Up.

He swayed, but remained standing as Elita caught her balance where she stood on his shoulders, pulling her EMP blaster out. Optimus wouldn't say it, but he was relieved. If she'd gone for the missle launcher, they'd have toppled to the ground as the kick the launcher had and how and where Elita was standing would make it impossible to counter-balance her weight.

Chuckling incredulously as she fired, felling the mechs around them with the EMP blasts, Optimus followed up with his rifle and it didn't take them long to clear a path for them to use. Elita slid down to sit on his right shoulder and leaned over him, her lips warm and singing with battle-static as she kissed the scored armour of his left shoulder.

"Sorry for that, you did well."

"... Elita, did you just apologise to my _shoulder_?" He wasn't sure whether to be offended or laugh. In the end, the latter won out while she slid off his shoulder and down his frame, hefting her EMP blaster and leading the way to the rest of their forces.

"Of course, they were the ones who carried my weight, so why _shouldn't_ I give them their due?"


	2. Jetfire/Ultra Magnus - hand kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the Ark and Nemesis has left Cybertron for Earth, but before Jetfire has left, Dreamwave continuity.

They'd barely passed through the doors of the medbay before Magnus was shifting, reaching for him, though Jetfire used that movement to turn enough to step around the hand and reach for Magnus' other one. Using it to tug the mech towards the closest unoccupied circuit slab, he shot Magnus a wry, arched stare, but that didn't keep Magnus silent.

"I can---"

"Wait, yes," Jetfire said, as wry as his look had been and not letting go of the wrist he was holding, "because if you're going to help _me_ , you're going to need both your hands." Not that Jetfire would be able to fix the hand to quite full functionality, but he would be able to do enough.

Magnus shifted on his feet, not quite looming - he never did, far too aware, far too _respectful_ for that - and finally sat down on the slab. Rather collapsed, honestly, slumping with a tiredness and deference that was visible in every line of his frame, and as similar as Magnus was in this to Optimus and his tendency to keep himself together lest everyone else see the Autobot faction's rocks cracking, it was troubling. Relieving to see him being honest, but troubling that he was tired enough to be unable to keep his fiction.

"You're right. I'm sorry." And he _was_ , in a way Jetfire usually never heard, from Magnus himself or having it admitted to himself, even now, so long after joining the Autobots. As he stood there though, with Magnus' non-functional hand in his own, Jetfire would rather see a return of the tight, guarded _wariness_ towards him than this slumped, core-deep _deference_ come from self-confidence issues and a certainty that his injury meant he'd failed to do his duty.

"I think all you... er, _need_ to be, is relaxed, so I can do what repairs I can." Jetfire's small smile was dry and awkwardly lopsided, but the thumb stroking over the back of Magnus' hand was slow and sure. "Because you don't _always_ need to try and make up for something you've already paid for, Magnus." 

With a shake of his helm, Jetfire raised Magnus' hand and dropped a kiss over the back of it, soft enough there wasn't even a suggestion of static against the metal. There was something Magnus had been intending to say, Jetfire could feel it by the way his EM field twitched and then smoothed out, but that disappeared at the brush of his lips against the metal.

Then, for good measure, he kissed each of the crushed knuckles as well, before he straightened up and actually turned to see what he could do until a medic could be freed up.


	3. Megatron/Optimus Prime - political sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather set before Optimus becomes Optimus and thus he's Optronix, but either way, having sex and trying to plan for changing society. And changing Megatron's mind about method.

"---already planned it out, there's several possibilities in the schedule in the next two vorns, taking place in locations that would all offer acceptable or optimal---"

" _No_ , Megatron. That's... nevermind if you were _found out_ , I'm sure there's some way to solve this without _assassinating the Prime_ ," Optronix snapped, static lacing his voice in time with each thrust from Megatron. At first he'd thought Megatron being chosen as the lord high protector would irrevocably change things. And well, while it _had_ , they had adjusted and it cemented them, together, instead of pulling Megatron away with his new duties.

Probably because Megatron, being Megatron, didn't let anything decide what he could or couldn't do. Especially not who he spent time with, or when, how and who he gave his affections to.

"I. am _not_. taking much more of this." Engine and voice both growling to vibrate through both of them, Megatron's next thrust pushed Optronix back against the wall at the head of the berth. His helm whacked against the wall with a loud crack, Optronix's flinched grunt turning into a gasp as the charge spilled over, threatening overload. Shaking his helm, Optronix deftly switched their places, riding the mech instead.

"And assassination isn't a good idea eith---er!" Vocaliser glitching as the overload came down in a bright flare of charge, Optronix didn't let himself enjoy it, and instead used the backwash of charge-overload buzzing through his circuits to boost his movements as he slid off Megatron's spike and hooked one of those long and surprisingly lean legs over one of his shoulder wheels.

"If I have to overload you enough times so you put your plans aside, I _will_ , Megatron." Despite the firm tone, Optronix still paused before he pushed in, seeking out the balefully glowing optics. Megatron met his gaze with a growl, teeth bared, but slowly it smoothed out into something like a purr.

"I'd like to see you _try_ , Optronix."

And Optronix smirked, a rather rare expression, and slid inside in one smooth movement.

He'd just have to show Megatron, and _then_ they could discuss more constructive actions than an assassination coup.


End file.
